


Forever Among the Stars

by infiniteworld8



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, In Memory of Anton Yelchin, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In two verses, both crews lose the one they loved... but sometimes death isn't the end.</p><p> </p><p>In Memory of Anton Yelchin/Chekov. Forever among the Stars, June 19 2016. You were my first fanfic...and the first character I loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [moit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). Any mistakes remaining are my fault solely.

Chekov could feel every cell in his body contorting, changing. This was how he died...there was no way out of it. He tried to find solace in the fact he had saved the crew...or at least he hoped he had...but there was only pain.

He wanted to be back on the ship. Helping Scotty out in Engineering, or Spock at the science station. Listening to McCoy as the doctor chastised him for staying up late working on a project or studying when he was supposed to be sleeping. Playing chess with the captain (who insisted when they were alone he could call him Jim). Discussing something in his native Russian with Uhura. Laying next to Sulu as he and the navigator watched a holovid together, the helmsman’s arm around him as he snored and Chekov used the opportunity to cuddle close to him and feel for once content with the world.

He didn’t want to die like this...alone and scared. Chekov thought of his friends. Uhura ruffling his hair and gently teasing him. McCoy calling him kid. Discussing engineering with Scotty. Kirk who always knew he could do something even when Chekov himself thought he couldn’t….and finally Sulu. Last but never least, Sulu, his friend...his more than friend (though he hadn’t said it yet...and now he’d never know).

Everything was blurry, colour, light, sound whipping around him in a nauseating miasma. For just a second he glimpsed something through the tangle of sensation. The sight didn’t alleviate his terror but it replaced some of it with curiosity...even in his death that trait didn’t disappear. His eyes still wide with wonder, he blinked out of existence a second later. .

****

Anton hurried to get ready. For some reason it seemed to be taking him forever, and he had an audition in less than an hour. He gave one last glance at himself in the mirror, grabbed his jacket and bag and was out the house. He shoved it all in the passenger seat of his Jeep and started to drive his car down the driveway.

He was nearly to the gate when he realised he hadn’t checked the mail today. Anton, deliberated for half a second before deciding to do that when he came back. He clicked the gate opener in the dashboard tray and swore as the wrought iron gate refused to open.

Was it just him or was the world being ornery today? Quickly, he slipped his car into park and got out, intending to manually pull the gate back and later he’d call someone to repair the opening mechanism.

He didn’t get a chance to open the gate though because he noticed something strange laying on the ground. Anton bent over to pick it up and started abruptly as heard a strange noise coming from behind him. He twisted around to find a strange shimmer in the air and heard a sound similar to a crackling fire.

That wasn’t important though, because his mind was entirely focused on the car hurtling towards him. He didn’t have a chance to move out the way. He didn’t have a chance to even consider it before he was being slammed backwards.

The car pinned his chest over 5000 lbs of force holding him in place, He could feel the metal bowing out behind him as the car inexorably pushed him forward. He was in agony as ribs cracked and broke, his mouth tasted coppery, and he couldn’t breath.

He couldn’t scream for help. He couldn’t get enough air to let out a sound more than a moan. His life didn’t flash before his eyes, but his death did. Of how his friends would find him eventually, pinned against the gate, dead by some freak accident. Of all the ways he had considered he might die, this was never one.

His vision was dimming, as the lack of breath caught up to him. Darkness ate at the corners of his eyes. As he closed them he saw a strange sight...but just for a second and then he was forced to surrender to the waiting darkness.

****

“Damn it, Kid.” McCoy swore again, watching desperately and knowing there was no way to save their navigator. He could feel the burn of tears in his eyes and furiously blinked. He was a doctor damn it, he would not cry….he had seen countless people die. Except this time it was Chekov...their chief navigator, the ensign who had saved the ship countless times...the kid...their friend.

He was the youngest of them all but older than his years sometimes. He could one moment be having a vigorous disagreement with Sulu about some holovid they had seen or where they were next going for shore leave...or half giggling as Uhura tickled him or Kirk teased him. The kid was so young McCoy was hard pressed sometimes not to think of him in the same way he did his own daughter, Joanna...and yet he was on a star ship. He was teen navigator who had helped save a starship and bring down Nero. He was the genius whiz kid who could barely pronounce a simple heading without the computer balking and yet he could reason out spatial physics or some other obscure facts with more finesse than an academy professor…

He was the genius..

the kid…

He was theirs…

And now he was gone...

“I cannae believe--” Scotty sounded speechless.

McCoy looked up through a haze of tears and saw what should have been impossible. Materializing was a form...a human form.

He was naked and bleeding, his body twisted and contorted. …

McCoy rushed forward dropping to his knees. He reached out, simultaneously flipping over the body as he pulled out his tricorder.

The life sign readings were fading fast….the hair was different...the face a little different...but it was Chekov.

He was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard Anton Yelchin had died I couldn't believe it. I never considered he would die, it never crossed my mind....and then abruptly what was never a possibility was a reality. Some may say he was just an actor and we never knew him, but trekkies understand. Star Trek was/is more than just a show. The characters are more than just actors. Star Trek saved my life...and I mean this with every fibre of my being. Countless times I would look up at the sky and think of the future where curly haired navigators sailed the stars, and grouchy doctors wielded hypos...and a certain green girl was still alive...and countless others melded between reality and dream, those dreams gave me purpose to go on another day. Yelchin/Chekov lives on forever, because he will **never **be forgotten.****


End file.
